Together we will prevail
by Mukkura
Summary: Just a short one shot for an anime that deserves more love. Riko and Keita struggle with studying, so Ako decides to help them.


Here's a KissXSis fanfic since there is so little of them. The M rated one is still being worked on so please wait. I have a lot of work to do ya know? :] I have been busy with school with of course busy with my beloved girlfriend 3 Anyways. Sorry that it took so long, I will try to finish the other one soon so I can upload it. It doesn't have much action and stuff, but yeah, I was trying to write more child friendly stories. It's more difficult than I thought. Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the Suminoe household, Riko and Ako sleep in Keita's bed, hugging him. Keita was the first to wake up, sighing, "Ako-nee…Riko-nee…it's time to wake up…." He looks over at the clock on his desk: 10:47 am. He sighs, "Well…it's the weekend anyways…" The brown haired male looks down and gently rub the soft heads of his two older twin sisters.<p>

The two girls have gotten scared from the loud thunderstorm. Even though they were all in high school now, they were still childish at times, something he really liked about them. Ako was usually up at this time to make breakfast, but they were up late, scared to fall asleep with the thunderstorm going on. Their parents were gone for the weekend; they went on another trip, leaving the three children behind, again.

Keita sighs, "I guess I will just sleep some more too then…." He closes his lazy brown eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Keita…." The older girl shakes the sleeping boy, "Keita….wake up…."

"Mmm….just a little longer…." He mumbles and turns in his bed.

"Keita…come on wake up…the lunch is going to get cold." The girl pouts, a hint of annoyance in her tomboyish voice, "Keita…."

"A few more minutes…just a few more minutes…."

"No. Get up."

"Mmm…."

The girl glares at the sleeping boy and sits on him, "You forced me to do this." She holds his face in her hands and kisses him, making his eyes shoot open.

He shoves her off of him, "RIKO-NEE! Wh….what do you think you are doing?" He yells, backing up against the head of his bed.

Riko sits, looking at him for a bit before smiling happily, "Just waking you up." Keita's eyes were wide with shock, "Now go get ready, Ako made lunch." Riko gets off of his bed and walks over to the door, opening it, "If you aren't down in a few minutes…"Riko smirks, "I'll come back up…" She smiles innocently, "See you downstairs in a bit Keita!" She says before leaving the room and running down the stairs.

Keita sighs, "Jeez…" He scratches the back of his head, "What the hell was that?" The brown haired male shakes his head before getting dressed.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Kei-chan." Ako greets him with a smile as he walks into the dining room, "You're up. We just finished lunch, but we left enough for you."

"You're late Keita." Riko glares at him, upset; she gets up and walks out of the room, bumping against her younger brother on the way out.

"Don't mind her." Ako smiles, "She's just being moody."

"Why is she being moody?" Keita says, taking a seat across from his older sister.

"Oh…don't worry about it." Ako smiles, looking over at the mess that Riko had made in the kitchen while attempting to make lunch for their younger brother, "It's nothing too important…" She smiles again to reassure the brown haired male.

"If you say so, Ako-nee." Keita shrugs and starts to eat the delicious smelling food before him, "This…is delicious! This is amazing! Did you make this Ako-nee?"

Ako blushes, "Of…of course I did….did you think Riko made it?"

"That's true…" The two laugh, not knowing that Riko heard their whole conversation on the other side of the door. The long haired girl clenches her fists, jealous of Ako for being such an amazing cook while she couldn't cook to save her life. She did try to cook though; it wasn't her fault that cooking was so difficult for her. She decided that she would dedicate the weekend to studying and practicing how to cook.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Are you sure you don't want my help Ako-nee?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can do this on my own Kei-chan, don't worry. You should study for that test next Friday or finish up whatever kind of work that you have."

"…if you say so Ako-nee." Keita sighs, giving up. He walks out of the room, leaving the older girl to do the dishes on her own. He walks up the wooden steps and sees his tomboy sister standing in the hallway at the top of the stairs, standing by his bedroom door, "Riko-nee…what is it?"

Riko looks up at him, a book in her slim hand at her sides, next to her dark blue pants. She crosses her arms over her lavender low cut shirt, "We both have to study for the test…so studying together would help and it would also save us some time…we could help each other."

The brown haired male smiles and nods, "That's very true. Do you want to study in my room then?" He walks over to the older female, whose hair was tied up in pigtails.

"Mmm." Riko nods, a shy smile on her face.

Keita opens his door and steps in, his sister close behind him. He goes into his backpack and takes out his English textbook before sitting at his desk; the long haired girl sits down on his bed, "So, Riko-nee…do you know what's going to be on the test?"

Riko opens up her textbook and pulls out a folded piece of paper, "The test is a review. We are reviewing pages fifty-six through ninety-eight….." Riko looks at the numbers, "fifty-six to ninety-eight….ninety-eight minus fifty-six equals..…that's forty-two pages!" Her eyes were wide with horror as she falls back onto the younger boy's bed, "I give up…"

"Riko-nee! Don't give up! We can do this!' Keita encourages her even though he didn't believe that they could possibly review so many pages and remember everything that's on them.

"There's no way we can do this." Riko groans.

"Of course we can. Even if we don't remember the whole thing, at least we'll know more than what we started out knowing and then we will do a little bit better on the test." Keita smiles, trying to think of the positive things in the bad situation that they were in.

"…I guess you're right…" Riko sits up and opens her book to page fifty-six, "We can do this." Riko smiles happily, motivated now.

"Of course we can!" Keita says with confidence.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"I give up! This is too hard!"

"I agree. This is impossible." Riko sighs before falling backwards onto Keita's bed, "There is no way that we can do this. Why did we even try? We wasted…" Riko glances at the clock by the bed, "We wasted two hours trying to understand this stupid page!"

"Two hours? Ugh." Keita leans back on his chair, "This is too difficult." The brown haired male sighs heavily, "Why does math have to be so hard?"

Ako walks into the room, sighing, "You guys are pathetic. I'll help you guys." She walks in with a hot pot of udon, "Have some food first you guys. All of that thinking must have made you guys hungry."

"Thank you Ako-nee." Keita smiles happily at the sight of the hot food and laughs softly when Riko jumps up from the bed, smelling the delicious scent that filled the air.

"Itatakimasu!" Riko says quickly and starts digging into the food.

"Itatakimasu. Don't forget to breathe in between Riko-nee." Keita smiles fondly at his older sister as she inhales the food, even though the girl had eaten a few hours ago.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Does it make sense now Kei-chan?"

"It does, thanks Ako-nee!"

"…I also get it. I think we're going to pass!" Riko stretches and lies down on Keita's bed, "This means no summer school." The long haired smiles happily.

"Thank goodness." The brown haired male sighs and stretches in his chair, "We couldn't have done it without your help Ako-nee. Thank you."

"No problem Kei-chan. I want to spend summer with you guys. Besides, it's what siblings do, help each other. When we work together, there is nothing we can't do." The eldest says with a smile.


End file.
